Liberation of the Wicked Wrath
To round out the Three Liberations, the Wicked Wrath's liberation will now be told, though it is late, sorry about that. Chapter 1: The Wrath of the Seas Matthew Sternrage has prepared the newly christened Fighting Executioner to go on it's Maiden Pirate Voyage to celebrate the victory. Before Matthew can cast off the lines, 3 ships enter Tortuga Harbor horrificly damaged. the captains of the vessels warn the harbor to not leave the safety of Tortuga. They explain the Royal Navy has launched a Warship dubbed a Predator to stop piracy. The ship attacks any pirate ship in sight without mercy. Many pirates call it a predator that has a wicked wrath and will not stop. Matthew finds this ship not as impressive from the description, but challenges the Navy with a one-on-one Naval Battle. The Royal Navy agrees to the battle. Chapter 2: Preparations Knowing that the vessel is strong but the Executioner is stronger, but Matthew feels like she will be stronger if she is given an overhaul. The Executioner is stripped of it's original guns from it's Royal Navy Times and replaces them with triple-fire cannons. She is even given another layer of armor to sustain more damage to stay afloat longer. The sails are tightened to catch and hold windpower increasing it's speed. The Executioner is finally ready for battle. The Navy also had the same feeling, too. They increased their vessels armor and added three more cannons to each side. Both vessels now get stored with double it's ammo storage using its cargo space. Both vessels are heavily primed. Chapter 3: The Battle The following day after the overhauls the Executioner meet the Predator on opposite side of the Leewards Passage. few vessels of pirates and Navy attend to watch the showdown. The wind blows in favor of the Executioner and both ships unravel their sails. The Executioner gets up to top speed and gains extra momentum with the tightened sails. The Predator has trouble adjusting to the unfavorable wind and nearly got punctured by the Executioner's ram. The Executioner overshoots the Predator and has to turn the ship it's hardest to get into broadside view of the ship. The Predator fires first but the shots just misses hitting the Executioner's waterline. The Executioner fires and makes contact with the Predator's masts, almost immediately taking down the aftmast. The Predator's crew notices the destruction of the aftmast and fires chainshots at the Executioner's mainsails. The shots tatter the sails, but does not affect the speed. Moments later, thanks to the tri-fire cannons, the Predator was weakened. Chapter 4: Deception! Even though the Navy and Matthew said this was a one-on-one battle, the Navy Ships watching begins to attack the Executioner. Realizing the deception, the attending pirates aid the Executioner and fends off the vessels. Among the ships, the Executioner boards the Predator and begins taking out the crew. Wild shots damage both vessels, and Matthew knew he had to get both ships to Tortuga. He orders his firstmate to take half of the crew back to the Executioner, and he leads half to help get the Predator to Tortuga. The battle intensifies and Sternrage gives the go-ahead signal. The Executioner gets to speed and sneaks out of the battle, waiting outside it firing at the navy ships. The Predator laters gets out and aids the Executioner to stop the Navy. Seeing both vessels firing at them, the Navy begins firing at the two vessels. Thanks to Sternrage giving her tri-fires, she took out the Navy vessels with ease. Chapter 5: Troubles at Tow The Navy ships were taken down by the Executioner and aquired Predator. Surviving pirate ships loot the sinking Navy ships to get quick gold. The Executioner's captain orders towlines to take the Predator back to Tortuga. The lines are attached and the Executioner begins to tow the Predator to Tortuga. About half way to Tortuga, the lines were found to be loose. As both vessels were riding waves, the line broke and Sternrage fired a grappling hook and let his first mate swing over to take the wheel and follow the Executioner. A storm begins to pound the vessels and begin to rip apart the sails. The Executioner plows through the waves, whilst the Predator rides the waves at a faster speed. Both ships eventually come across the mouth of Tortuga Harbor during the Storm and proceed to enter. But the storm takes a turn for the worse and it forces both ships to lay anchors. The following day, the storm dies down and both ships enter port and the Predator is docked first. The Executioner anchors near a cliff and the crew takes a longboat ashore. Chapter 6: After the "Predator" Matthew Sternrage begins to reconstruct the Predator. The sails and masts were taken down to renovate the cargo holds. The Quarters was repaired from the battle. The rudder was severed in the storm so it had to be reconstructed. The Bowsprit was entangled with a sail of the Executioner. Matthew then adds reinforced masts to the vessel and new sails for speeds faster than her last top speed. To complete the rebuild, the vessel was repainted and renamed the Wicked Wrath, as it had a Wrath deep in the wickedest. The Executioner was later repaired and strengthened. By nightfall, festivities were all up and about in Tortuga. Matthew has cought two Navy Vessels, and both were vicious vessels on the sea. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO